Tron (Klingon)
thumb|Tron. Tron was a Klingon who served as an officer in the Klingon Defense Force mid-24th century on the . In the year 2365, the Kothulu discovered Kreel activity on the planet DQN 1196. The Kreel had discovered an cache of advanced weapons on the planet, and when Tron led a landing party to the surface, the Kreel attacked them with the weapons they found. Tron and his team escaped back to the Klingon ship, which was then heavily damaged by the advanced weaponry of the planet. With their new found weapons, the Kreel began to attack the Klingon Empire. In order to defuse the situation, the Honorable Kobry decided to invite a delegation of Kreel to accompany him to DQN 1196, the Federation arranged for the Klingons and Kreel to travel together on board the . Tron was selected to lead the contingent of body guards that would protect Kobry. Before leaving his ship, the ship's captain insinuated that something should happen to Kobry - the Kreel could be held responsible, diplomacy would cease, and the fighting could continue. Before the arrival of the Kreel, there were no problems on the Enterprise. This changed when the Kreel delegation arrived, led by Aneel. Upon meeting the Klingons the first time, Aneel insulted Kobry's daughter Gava. Furious, Tron attacked Aneel, and the other Klingons and Kreel joined in. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had Commander William T. Riker use his phaser to stun all of them, except Kobry and Gava. After this initial fight, all the Kreel and all the Klingons except Kobry and Gava were locked in different brig facilities. After getting the Kreel and Klingons to agree to certain standards of behavior, Captain Picard released both parties from the brig. Over the next several days, there was increased tension on the Enterprise, but there were no major incidents. During this time Tron became increasingly disillusioned with Kobry, and decided to kill him. At a party Tron used one of the numerous poisons available in the Empire in an attempt to murder Kobry. What Tron didn't know was that Kobry routinely took precautions against assassination - and one pill he took was an antidote to the six most common poisons. While the poison used wasn't one of the six, Kobry's pill provided enough protection to allow Doctor Katherine Pulaski to save his life. Meanwhile, a massive fight had broken out among the Kreel and the Klingons on the Enterprise. Tron encountered a Kreel in the corridors of the Enterprise. He used a Klingon throwing star to kill the Kreel, but before the Kreel died he attacked Tron with the throwing star, which imbedded itself in Tron's eye. Tron went to sickbay, only to discover Kobry still alive. Tron fled sickbay, and was captured by Worf. After the fight, Tron was placed in a holding cell. He was treated for his injuries, but lost one of his eyes. Kobry visited him, and told Tron that he had no name. Kobry turned around to leave. Hearing Tron's screams, Kobry thought that perhaps there was something to the concept of revenge after all. ( ) Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel